Embers
by Chiharu-angel
Summary: Both taken away at the party, what are Isabel and Duncan supposed to do when they are held captive by Bellock's will? AU Canon.  Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

A/N- 10/04/11 Sorry guys, had to rewrite this chapter, way too many mistakes for my liking. Anyway, the next chapter will be out some time soon so don't worry.

"IT'S BELLOCK! SERIOUSLY IT'S BELLOCK! RUN DUNCAN RUN! Isabelle said as she grabbed onto a stunned Duncan's shoulder. Snapping out of whatever thoughts were going on in his head, Duncan grabbed Isabelle's hand and ran through the crowd of panicking teens.

Why is he here? Oh no, is he after me? Duncan thought as he tried to find a place to hide Isabelle.

Duncan managed to spot a car. Whipping Isabelle around in front of him he pulled her down to cover here from Bellock's foot. Duncan winced when a couple stray rocks pelted his back.

"Why is he here Duncan? Kaiju like him don't just attack a place for no reason!" Isabelle exclaimed in a harsh whisper.

"Isabelle, I need you to stay here and be very quiet. I'm gonna try and lead him away from everyone. Can you do that for me?" Duncan asked as he looked around the car to see his father sniffing for his scent.

"Duncan, is he searching for a scent? He's looking for someone? You can't just lead him away from that! He's on a scent trail, he won't follow you unless you're the scent he's looking for! He's probably trying to find someone that offended him or something." Isabelle said as she grabbed Duncan's shoulder again, hoping to deter him from danger. When Duncan turned around she saw a determined expression on his face and she knew that she had failed.

"Isabelle, I'm the one he's after. It's my scent he's looking for." A strange expression crossed Duncan's face as he turned around and tensed himself to jump out.

"No Duncan, wait! Why is he after-"Isabelle was cut off as Bellock's large clawed hand picked up their hiding place. Bellock seemed to chuckle as Duncan jumped in front of Isabelle, block his view of the human.

"Run Isabelle, while I have his attention!" Duncan yelled as he continued to defend Isabelle's position.

Isabelle got up clumsily and dashed over to where she saw an opening behind Bellock. His tail appeared out of nowhere and flopped down on her back, knocking her to the ground.

"NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Isabelle heard as she tried to breath with the weight on her back.

"It's me you want isn't it? So leave her out of this!" Duncan yelled as he picked up a motorcycle and threw it at Bellock's face.

Why does Bellock want you Duncan? Isabelle asked herself as she started to lose consciousness from lack of oxygen.

"Get off her!" Duncan yelled as he ran towards Isabelle's prone form.

Bellock grabbed Duncan around the waist and picked his tail up off the human girl. Turning himself around, Bellock picked her up with his other hand, stood upright and walked off towards his cave.

"What are you doing? Where are you taking us? Leave her alone! What does she have to do with our family issues! "Duncan yelled as he expelled fire from his mouth at his father.

"Hahahaha!" Bellock boomed out.

"If you're going to kill me, do it already and drop the girl!" Duncan demanded as he blew another round of fire at Bellock's face. Bellock chuckled again.

"If I wanted to kill you boy, you'd already be dead." Bellock said as he walked towards his cave's opening. Walking towards the back of the cave, Bellock stopped. He turned towards a spring, sucked in air and blew smoldering hot fire at the water. The ground began to crack and it soon opened up to another chamber.

"Duncan?" Isabelle moaned out.

"Isabelle! Are you okay?" Duncan asked but Isabelle didn't stay awake for very long.

"Give me some credit boy. I never hurt your mother, what point would it be if I hurt this girl?" Bellock asked.

"Well you did capture her for no apparent reason."

"She's more of a leaver for your cooperation. You cooperate, no harm comes to her." Bellock put Duncan on his back and handed Isabelle off to him as he transformed to run into the chamber.

"We are an ancient race Duncan, so old that we became myths to the humans. They call us invaders when it is THEY, who have infested OUR world." Bellock slowed and rounded another corner to reveal beautiful pink crystals jutting out of the ground. Stopping, Bellock lowered his body for Duncan to get off. Picking Isabelle up bridal style, he hopped off and set her unconscious body down next to one of the larger crystals. Duncan stood up again and began looking around the chamber.

He stopped next to a chipped piece of crystal, looked inside it and found a smaller pink crystal that seemed to change to a fuchsia pink when he picked it up.

"Where are we?" Duncan asked as he slipped the jewel into his pocket.

"Home Duncan, your true home." Bellock answered lowering himself to Duncan's height.

"No way! This isn't my home! That doesn't change just because my father's a Kaiju!" Duncan said backing up a couple steps.

"I am not a Kaiju, I'm King of the Kaiju!" Bellock thundered out as he shifted forms to stand at full height.

"Though you are my son, you are weak! Bellock stated.

Duncan's face glowered as he turned around, lifted a large crystal out the ground and chucked it at a wall of even larger crystals.

"I'm strong enough! "Duncan yelled.

"No, the human world has made your heart soft. You must be hard and remorseless if you want to rule over the Kaiju." Bellock stated looking around, he stopped for a moment and addressed Duncan again.

"Listen, they're assembling, they've caught our scent. Come." Bellock said as he held his hand out for him. Duncan turned around and got Isabelle before jumping into his hand. Bellock stood up again and began walking farther into the chamber.

"There is a war coming Duncan, between humans and Kaiju. A war that could end everything, it is a terrible burden to bear, but for the good of all you have no choice." Bellock said almost regretfully.

"You actually think I'm going to be king of these creatures? I am not a monster!" Duncan yelled.

"You are my son! You are Kaijin Duncan!" Bellock yelled right back, careful no to shake his hand too much or risk knocking Duncan and the girl off.

"You are superior to everyone you've ever known." Bellock said as he pointed his finger at him.

"That's why you brought me here?" Duncan said with a little worry tinged on his voice.

What's he going to do to me? Duncan thought as he tightened his grip on Isabelle hoping she would be safe.

"You ignore me for sixteen years and then show up out of the blue and decide to train me for something I don't even want!" Duncan exclaimed angrily.

Bellock took Isabelle from Duncan and set her down on the far wall away from the hot pit in front of him and Duncan.

Gradually, Isabelle became conscious. She looked around and noticed that they were in some kind of volcanic chamber. She looked up when she noticed that there was a rather larger shadow looming over her.

"Stay there girl, and don't move or you'll be singed by the hot rocks." Bellock growled out as he turned (with Duncan in hand) around to face other large Kaiju.

Duncan gasped as he saw the rather large pit of lava and fire everywhere. Large Kaiju began appearing out on other ledges located around the pit. Duncan could only stare in awe.

Oh my god, those are the other Kaiju leaders that rule under Bellock! Isabelle thought excitedly with a tinge of worry.

But, what are they all gathering here for? Duncan, what did you do to assemble all the leaders and their king? Sitting up a little straighter she leaned forward to listen to them speak.

"I'm your King- THIS is my son." Bellock rumbled out holding Duncan up for all to see.

No, impossible, but that would make him a Kaijin and I've never seen him do anything that would even indicate as such. Isabelle said in awe.

But that would explain his name and his rather strange skin color and anger issues...oh my god! That's amazing; he's the son of the Kaiju king!

"YOU DARE DESECRATE OUR RACE? YOU SHAME OUR CEREMONY!" yelled one of the ugly looking Kaiju.

Well they're all pretty ugly, save for Bellock and Duncan. Isabelle thought blandly.

"It's bad enough you keep us from exterminating the human vermin. Now, you mate with them!" another similar looking one said.

"WHO CHALLANGES THEIR KING?" Bellock bellowed to them.

"You Eminom? Or you Asteroph?" Bellock questioned the two that were named slowly backed away with lowered heads.

They almost act like a pack of wolves. Interesting. So if one challenges the leader they could take their place but Bellock seems to be too strong for them. Isabelle summarized.

"I thought as much." Bellock said with scorn.

"Then I make my choice. THIS is Duncan my heir!" Duncan looked up in shock.

Amazing, so now Duncan's some kind of prince? He doesn't look to happy. Isabelle thought watching his face change from surprise to fear in the span of a couple seconds.

"What…happens now?" Duncan asked hesitantly, looking up at his father with a worried look.

Bellock simply tipped his hand and let Duncan fall into the pit of skin melting lava.

"DUNCAN!" Isabelle yelled in fear as he screamed the whole way down. Isabelle stood up wobbly started to run towards the ledge only to be stopped by Bellock's tail. She looked up and noticed him and the other Kaiju watching the pit intently. Looking back at Bellock in anger, she was about to yell at him to save his son when she heard a noise from the pit. Looking over Bellock's tail, she saw a huge spurt of lava fly up and land on the ledge, only to notice it wasn't lava, it was Duncan. She gasped in fear when she saw the change to his body. Horns came out of his head, his arms and legs were covered in dark red, scaly armor, and his chest….there was no way to describe it but by saying they looked like raised scales. There was some glowing red flame in the middle of his chest almost like it was his

heart.

Isabelle looked at Duncan's face and saw that he had his teeth bared and was breathing hard and growling softly. She saw him raise his hands to look at both of them and at his own body. Duncan seemed to feel her stare because he looked up right into her face. That's when she saw that his eyes were a bright, bioluminescent green color with slit pupils. She knew her face reflected some of the fear she appeared to see in his eyes.

He looked away, almost in shame and in an instant she saw his body tense. The glowing center of his body seemed to light up even brighter. Duncan seemed to growl again and look down as if bunching himself to jump. However, instead he through his head back and let out a loud roar and with it came a huge stream of fire that attacked the ceiling of the chamber. The other Kaiju backed up a little and some watched in awe, Bellock watched the ceiling and smirked at Duncan's display of raw power.

Duncan, when he was finished, watched the ceiling as well but then seemed to stagger a little.

Oh no. Isabelle thought dreadfully.

"Duncan!" Isabelle yelled again as she jumped over Bellock's tail to rush to the falling teen.

Before she could reach him she was grasped around the waist by Bellock.

"Let me go! He's probably hurt you jerk!" she yelled as she pounded on his hand.

"Calm yourself child. He is a powerful Kaijin, fire or lava do not hurt him." Bellock said as he walked towards Duncan's prone form.

"Let me go! I can walk myself!"

"No you cannot, this ground would burn through the soles of your shoes faster than you could run off it." Bellock stated as he knelt down.

"All of you! Leave! This meeting is over!" Bellock ordered, and slowly the other Kaiju began to disappear.

Bellock picked Duncan up and walked out of the chamber back into the room full of crystals and set them both down against a large crystal.

Isabelle got up and sat next to Duncan. Reaching out, she carefully touched his arm. To her surprise, his arm was very warm and the scales were soft.

Aren't reptiles cold blooded though? Isabelle questioned internally.

"Do you find him repulsive girl?" Bellock questioned after he had been watching the girl for a few minutes.

"No! I would never find Duncan to be anything but who he is! How can you even ask that!" Isabelle voiced angrily looking up at Bellock.

"You feared him when he changed." Bellock stated. Isabelle was taken aback. She was quiet for a while before answering.

"Isn't natural to fear something you are not sure of or do not know about. My fear was justified, but a quickly got over it because I knew that it was Duncan when I looked him in the eyes." Isabelle stated firmly while looking Bellock in the eye.

Bellock chuckled and seemed to look somewhat relieved.

"Good, that's what I wanted to here. That boy will need all the help he can get in the future and it's good to know he has friends to count on. We don't have much time, humans and Kaiju are planning a war and there might not be a way to stop it, unless Duncan can help. I've taken the initiative and decided he needed to be trained on how to use his powers to protect himself and others." Bellock said as a ring of fire began to circle his body. Slowly the ring got larger and brighter, Isabelle had to look away because the light started to hurt her eyes.

"Well now, this form should be a lot less imposing and more accommodating to Duncan's training." a new voice said.

Isabelle looked up to notice that, instead of a rather large dragon-type Kaiju in front of her, there was a large man with long blonde hair pulled back into a low pony tail. His face had intricate facial marking etched into the skin under his eyes and across his cheek. Above his forehead, almost like Duncan, he had four horns protruding from his head(having likeness to a crown).

He also had a rather simple goatee that was blonde like his hair. His form was covered with a red tunic and black leather pants. Isabelle was flabbergasted.

"How….how...what?" was all Isabelle could manage. Bellock chuckled softly and walked up to her and Duncan.

"He should be waking up soon. The fool used too much energy when he showed off in the chamber." Duncan's father said as he knelt down to poke Duncan in the head repeatedly. Duncan groaned softly and moved his hand to wave away the annoying appendage.

"Wake up boy! I don't have time to deal with your foolishness."


	2. Chapter 2 and Story Update

_**A/N- Forgive me if it's a little shorter than usual, just trying to give you guys something to read! I have to postpone my updates for a while on all my stories so I'm just posting what I have until I can update again. I've been overloaded in college and need to catch up.**_

_**Disclaimer- Own me nothing, savy? **_

Duncan groaned softly as he slowly came into consciousness. He had, what he could only describe as, a headache from Hell. He body and mind felt sluggish and his eyes refused to open at his bidding. He quickly became annoyed at the constant poking and prodding to his forehead.

"Wake up boy; we don't have time for naps. Get up before I throw this girl into the lava." A gruff voice said.

Duncan bolted upright and tried to grasp the throat of whoever spoke and missed, instead his hand was caught mid-air by a strong, vise-like grip. Looking up at his capturer, he gasped in shock as he saw a man that bared similar resemblance to him.

"That's my boy, kill first, talk later." The man spoke with a dark smirk.

"W-what? Who are you? Where's Isabelle?" Duncan asked frantically, looking left and right.

"Whoa, it's fine Duncan. He was just kidding." Isabelle said when his luminescent eyes set upon hers.

Duncan switched his gaze from her to the man who was still holding his clawed, scaly hand. The stranger let go of his hand and addressed Duncan again.

"Get up; we don't have enough time as it is. You need to start on your training and as your father, I will teach you." Bellock said as he pulled Duncan up off the ground.

"Wait, what? How? Did I miss something? Weren't you like three stories high, big claws, really scaly?" Duncan gestured frantically, looking at the smaller, more compact version of his dad.

"What? You assumed I helped make you with my true form? My gods, you mother-"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! Oh my god! What is up with you and mom talking about stuff like this?"

Duncan cut off frenziedly with a mortified face while slamming a fist into his forehead. Isabelle just giggled softly.

"Come, let's get above ground. This cave will not suit the training I have in mind." Bellock stated as he walked away from the crystal chamber and back toward the entrance of the cave.


End file.
